Mission for Alliance Co-Operation
The Mission for Alliance Co-Operation is a defunct bloc of microalliances. MACO Treaty I. Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, have come together in hopes of promulgating our standing, buttressing our security, promoting our prosperity, and increasing the overall enjoyment of the game. All members understand this and by ratification verify that they will do everything in their power to ensure success. II. Nonaggression and Discourse Section A All signatories will refrain from all forms of hostile actions against other signatories. Section B Any signatory found to be engaging in military action against a fellow signatory will be subject to immediate expulsion from this pact and full military retribution. Section C Any dispute that arises between members of this bloc will first be handled diplomatically in private channels. Section D All alliances involved in this pact agree not to carry out aggressive actions, OOC or IC towards one another on any off site forums or chat rooms. Section E The alliances involved in this pact also may not hide information that may be important to other alliances involved in the pact. III. Defense and War Section A: Defense If any member nation comes under attack all other members are required to step forward and come to the defense of the victim with all means possible; military, economic, diplomatic and anything else that may help, so long as the following requirements are met: :1. The attacking alliance or nation was not provoked into attacking via harassment, threats, extortion, or any other foul nonsense-able thing one may do to get attacked. :2. If the attacking forces are not so large that victory is impossible. ::a) If the above mentioned is the case defense will not be required when: :1. The alliance who was first attacked realizes victory is impossible and gives permission for other members to opt out of defending. :2. If it is questionable as to whether or not a signatory provoked an attack on themselves, and that said attack will lead to the destruction of the bloc, at which point a 2/3 vote will be required to opt out of defense. Section B: Offense Signatories shall be encouraged to help in offensive warfare alongside other signatories and to aid those signatories in ways economic or otherwise. It is however not required that any member assist any other signatory in said offensive actions. :1. Notice of offensive military action by any signatory must be given to other signatories no less than 72 hours prior to the commencement of hostilities. :2. Signatories shall not engage in any offensive action against any alliance which a fellow signatory is obligated by treaty to defend. Failure to follow this will result in the expulsion of the alliance whom commited the act of aggression. Section C: War In the event that a war breaks out between all of the signatories, control over the armed forces will be given to a commander voted on by all of the member alliances of this bloc to plan and coordinate the war. The commander will be elected by the founding alliances of this bloc. He will remain in power until the war is over and a new commander is voted on, or he quits. His power only resides during times of war as above mentioned. Section D: Commander's Duties :1. To make a plan of action for the war (which will be voted on by military leader of each signatory, unless needed urgently without time to vote) :2. Coordinate orders, objectives, and missions for alliances within the pact. :3. Act as main coordinator and ambassador to other alliances and blocs involved in the same side of the war as we are. :4. If for some reason a signatory does not have a military leader the commander will fill the job in for them. IV. Diplomatic Assistance Subsection A Should any signatory become involved in any form hostility, it is the duty of other signatories to offer diplomatic aid toward the peaceful resolution of said hostilities. Subsection B Peaceful diplomatic attempts to end hostilities will be allowed to happen without getting permission from other members of this bloc if something happens while no other signatories involved are online. V. Economic Assistance Subsection A Economic assistance will be given where available when a member of this bloc befalls rouge attacks, or suffers damages in anyway. Subsection B Trades, tech deals, and other economic programs will be arranged between the signatories and all signatories will be given precedence over non-allied members in all of the afore mentioned programs. VI. Senatorial Assistance Subsection A All signatories are allowed to vote for whatever senatorial candidate they choose. Subsection B It is expected that all alliances will help each other meet one another's senatorial goals. Subsection C All non-color specific alliances will be required to give their votes to signatories who have specific color preference and senatorial obligations VII. Admission of New Signatories New signatories may only be admitted to this pact by the unanimous vote of all existing signatories. VIII. Termination of Membership Subsection A Any signatory may terminate its membership in this pact following a period of no less than 72 hours following the notification of the other signatories. Subsection B Signatories can only be voted out of the bloc by a unanimous vote of all other signatories. Subsection C Signatories accused of breaking any rules will be given a fair trial. :1. The signatories will be judged by a council of representatives, 1 per alliance. :2. The accused will be awarded an a council of its choice to defend it in court. :3. If a defense council can not be attained the accused will be given one. IIX. Amendment The terms of this pact may be amended by a unanimous vote of signatory alliances, with each alliance getting one vote. IX. Ratification The undersigned hereby swear to uphold the terms and conditions stated above, and to do so with grace and poise. Signatories Oklahoma University Vasily Zaytsev, Dean of OU Senate Seeker Coalition Jipps, President of the SSC Malashaan, Minister of Forgein Affairs Membership of the SSC The Roman Legion Cazr Hope, Caesar Alexandre, Praetor (Minister of Foreign Affairs) Doombringer, Aedile (Minister of Internal Affairs) Kaiser Wilhem II, Consul (Minister of Defense/War) uber atlas, Quaestor (Minister of the Treasury) United Allied Nations Ninja dude, Permanent Council Member Spartan Master, Foreign Relations and Policy Council Member Natron Association in-School Alliance Horatio Longworth, Chairman Federation of Democratic Nations Koala, Prime minister Important Links MACO is anounced Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups